


Father's Day

by Itoma



Category: Cowboy Bebop, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was simply enjoying her time in the bath with Faye, recounting tales of her and Jet, when speak of the devil, he shows up looking for a shower. Unfortunately for him she has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I was inspired to write after watching an episode of Cowboy Bebop last night. I've also decided this is one of my favorite pairings in the whole world... and it would make my day to see someone else write a story featuring this pairing as well.
> 
> I was in the middle of writing a third part to Forever and Always when this idea came to me, but don't worry Kage-chan! I'm still working on that for you! =3

“What do you see in him, I mean sure Jet's a nice guy and all, but he's so olllld,” Faye commented, wiggling her toes in the open air, her legs hanging just outside of the tub.

Kagome sat on the floor next to the tub, her hair wrapped up in a towel, a bottle of red nail polish in one hand and the brush in the other, her toes separated by cotton balls, half of them already painted.

“I don't think of him as old, he's only 36,” Kagome retorted, touching the brush to the nail on her pinky toe, “besides, aren't you in your 70's?”

“CHRONOLOGICALLY speaking... yes, but I still have the body of a girl,” Faye replied coyly, lifting her left leg up in the air to admire her own smooth skin, “But anyways, dish Kagome. I didn't really get any quality girl time on this ship before you came, and don't say Ed has always been here, She's pretty much a boy.”

“Well... He's still a little uncomfortable with the fact that I'm ten years younger then him. But he's always very romantic....”

“ _Here this is... for you,” Jet looked away, a blush staining his cheeks as he held out one of his bonsai trees. It had been grown and shaped into a heart._

_Kagome smiled brightly at the small plant, taking it carefully from Jet's hands she admired his handy work. She knew he loved his bonsai garden, it was his favorite hobby to grow and care for the plants. Gently placing the small tree on the living room coffee table, she stepped up to him, standing on the tips of her toes while grabbing his collar to pull him down a bit, and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing the older male to blush even deeper._

“ _Thank you, Jet,” She whispered into his ear, “I love it.”_

“ _Well... I'm glad you like it,” He muttered, “I also... made you diner.”_

“ _With what? I thought we were out of food till we reached Mars,” Kagome gave him a curious look, holding onto his collar to keep him leaned down to where she could look him in the eye. His eyes looked anywhere but at her, refusing to meet her gaze._

“ _I lied.. so I could do something romantic for you...”_

“Aww I'm so glad the rest of us starved, so he could be a cheese ball,” Faye fumed lightly.

“Oh you only went without food for a day, not even that we ran into a trade ship a few hours later that had a surplus of food,” Kagome shot her a look filled with mirth at Faye's irritation, doing the finishing touches on her toe nails.

Faye grumbled and got out of the tub, pulling the drain plug and heading over to sit on a small stool in front of the sink and mirror, wrapping a towel around her head she began her nightly ritual of facial cleansing.

“Alright what else is there?” She asked, looking at Kagome through her mirror, as the other woman began to paint her finger nails.

“Well he has a habit of turning into a green eyed monster, which I think is cute. But Spike is gonna get shot one of these days, he only flirts with me for the sake of pissing off Jet, he thinks its fun...”

_Kagome hummed happily to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Jet was preparing dinner for everyone again, having just restocked on food supplies it was bound to be good. When the door to the kitchen came into view Spike stepped out._

“ _Oh hey Kagome,” He winked at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a Cheshire cat grin splitting across his face. He had said her name a little louder then normal, causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at him but offer him an uneasy smile as well. That grin of his usually meant he was about to do something stupid._

“ _Heya Spike,” She spoke slowly._

“ _So Kagome I'm sorry if you think this is a little forward of me, but I have to say I like the way your shirt hugs your breasts-”_

_A bullet had imbedded itself in the wall next to his head._

_Kagome's eyes practically bugged out, as Spike walked away with a small chuckle. Once he was gone she slowly leaned forward and peered into the kitchen, inside was Jet, casually working the stove and acting as if nothing had happened._

_He started to whistle innocently._

“Oh jeez,” Faye chuckled, now washing away her facial cleanser, “okay so he's romantic, jealous, annnnd....”

“Annnnd nothing... this is turning out to be some very one sided girl talk,” Kagome spoke, blowing on her nails to help them dry, “what's going on with you? Have you found a nice guy yet?”

Faye gave an amused laugh, drying her face and shooting Kagome a look, “I don't bother with men... I'm to busy trying to make money. Which reminds me we heard of any big bounties lately?”

With a sigh, Kagome went over to her pile of clothes and grabbed her panties, quickly sliding them up her legs. She loved it when Faye avoided questions. “Not that I know of... Eds still looking for a good one to go after.”

“Well that's a shame... now about your love life,” The woman from the 90's grinned broadly, bringing the conversation back to its original subject.

Kagome rolled her eyes, “well, you know how he's usually all gruff and surly with everyone? Well when we're alone he's....”

_Kagome groaned as Jet pushed her back on the bed before he descended upon her, his lips softly trailing up her shoulder and neck. His beard tickled her flesh, causing her to giggle and push him back so she could capture his lips...._

“No! Nope.. I do not want to hear about you having sex with that old man,” Faye interrupted her, eliciting a string of giggles from the other woman.

“He's not old,” Kagome laughed throwing her towel at Faye.

Faye was preparing her counter attack, twisting the towel thrown at her with every intention of whipping Kagome when a loud bang could be heard on the bathroom door, a deep gruff voice following it.

“Are you ladies done yet!? I need to shower to ya know,” Jet's voice bellowed, hearing the voice Kagome turned to Faye.

“Faye I need you to leave!” She spoke, before Faye snapped the towel on her ass, causing her to yelp.

“Fine I will, but you two better scrub that bathtub when you're done! I don't want either of your cooties,” Faye spoke wrapping the towel around herself and grabbing her clothes, as Kagome wrapped a towel around her midsection.

“I will I will,” Kagome assured her as Faye opened the bathroom door, Jet stood there with a large black towel around his waist, with a back scrubber in one hand.

Jet arched a brow as Faye left, before turning to Kagome as he stepped in the room, pressing the key on the wall to close and lock the door behind him.

“I heard you yelp.. what happened,” He asked stepping over to Kagome, setting his scrubber on the counter, and lightly grasping her shoulders.

“She just whipped my ass is all... it still kind of stings,” she gave him a sultry look, leaning closer to kiss his chest.

“Aww poor babe... want me to kiss it better,” he grinned back her, holding her close with his synthetic arm as his real one came down to gently rub her bottom.

“That's not all I want you to kiss,” Kagome smiled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her lips. She moaned into his lips, opening her mouth to allow his expert tongue to delve into her, as she felt his towel slide down his legs between them, his hardening length throbbing against her.

Her towel was quick to join his as he pulled it loose, letting it fall around their legs with his own. He smiled, pulling back to admire her supple breasts, her nipples hard and aching for attention.

“Ah.. Jet,” she spoke his name tenderly, gently grasping her breasts for him.

“Kagome,” he spoke her name just a softly, picking her up easily with his synthetic arm and clearing the counter with the other before setting her upon it. His lips capturing hers for a brief moment before he moved down to her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue while he rubbed circles into her other breast.

Kagome cupped the back of his head as he worshiped her chest, her soft moans urging him on as he moved to pay homage to her other breast.

“Jet... stop teasing me,” she panted, causing him to pull back and grin up at her nuzzling his chin in her cleavage.

“Can't help it... I love hearing you squirm,” he smiled up at her, before sliding down her body. Kneeling on the floor before her he leaned forward and kissed the front of her panties, “Now lets get these off you..”

Kagome lifted her bottom ever so slightly, aiding the older man as he slid the cloth down her smooth legs. Once relieved of the garment he leaned forward again, kissing her soft lips, his tongue lapping at them as he hooked her legs over his broad shoulders. With each lap of his tongue Kagome's breath became slightly more labored, he looked up from his task to see her chest rising and falling, and then with a grin he nuzzled his chin against the inside of her thigh, causing her to laugh as he tickled her with his beard.

“haha... stop that,” She lightly slapped the top of his head, Jet pulled back from between her legs, coming to stand fully he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

“I'm sorry,” he said with a chuckle, resting his forehead against hers, “You think you're ready for me?”

Kagome looked down, the crown of his length was positioned at her entrance, it was large and throbbing with need for her.

“Almost,” She gave him a mischievous look, pushing him back to slide down to the floor, his hard cock grinding against her body all the way down till she was eye level with it. And she wasted no time going to work, her lips wrapping around the enlarged head she suckled softly upon it as her hand cupped his balls, gently rolling and massaging them.

“Ah! Dammit...” Jet cursed, his legs tensing as he resisted the urge to buck into her warm wet mouth, his synthetic fist denting the wall as jet of his pre-seed shot into her mouth, “Kagome... damn... your tongue.”

Kagome happily continued what she was doing, bobbing her head up and down his length, Jet's husky groans meeting her ears. It wasn't long before Jet pulled away from her with a curse.

“Damn it... Not like this... I want inside of you,” He growled, pulling her back up and placing her on the counter, pushing her legs apart he settled himself between them, the head of his member pressing into her core. “Kagome.... I fucking love you.”

“Then give it to me Jet,” Kagome panted, bringing her legs up to wrap them around his waist pulling him closer to her.

“It's all yours baby,” He moaned back to her, as the head disappeared inside her sheath, his real hand tangling in her hair to gently pull her head back so he could delve down and capture her moan with his lips. Rocking his hips he began to slowly work himself inch by inch into her, gently stretching and impaling her with his length until he was seated fully inside of her. Her tight walls rippling around his member.

“Don't you dare stop,” She moaned, biting his lower lip, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, her breasts pressed hard against his muscled chest. She could feel his ass cheeks clench as his length pushed deeper into her.

“I'll never stop... not for a moment,” Jet grunted, as he started at a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist the feel of her soft feminine form molding against his hard muscular body driving him crazy on the inside. He wanted desperately to just pound away into her, to ravage her beautiful body, but he would wait, he was patient, he wanted to make her beg for it.

“Jet... please.,” Kagome mumbled against his lips, her eyes glazed over with need.

“Please... what,” He whispered into her ear, the sound of his flesh slapping against hers as he thrust into her filling the room.

“Harder... faster... Please Jet, take me hard and fast,” She panted lustfully, kissing and nipping his neck.

“I don't need... to take you... You're already mine,” He grunted, before he did as she pleaded, picking up his pace, plunging deep into her tight orifice, battering that sweet spot inside of her.

“Yes.. all yours... My handsome Jet. Always yours,” Kagome clenched her eyes shut, her toes curling as she felt that familiar warmth coiling inside her, and with one final thrust from Jet she came undone. Her sheath clenching impossibly tight upon Jet's large member, her orgasm rocking her body as she cried out Jet's name.

Jet was soon to follow, now that she had been sated, he happily gave into his own release, his voice bellowing through the small room as he called her name, his seed flooding her womb.

“Kagome... oh damn.,” Jet gave a few shallow thrusts into her, before pulling back to look over the beautiful woman who was his and his alone, “What did I do to deserve a woman like you?”

She smiled coyly up at him, clenching her tight folds around him one last time, “Don't you remember... you tried to turn me in... and I changed your mind,” Kagome spoke leaning forward to place a kiss upon his lips.

She had had a bounty placed upon her head, under the suspicion of stealing government property from a city on Venus, Jet had been the one to catch her. Needless to say his gruff exterior and hidden caring interior had won her heart, once he had she had spent the entire trip to Venus winning his heart., and she had. After a bit of digging they had proved her innocents and now she worked as a bounty hunter aboard The Bebop.

He smiled happily, wrapping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bathtub, stepping inside it he sat down with her in his lap, turning on the hot water to allow it to fill the tub while he gently massaged his lover's shoulders.

“How could I ever forget,” he whispered huskily into her ear, “I love you Kagome.”

She leaned into his chest, craning her neck back to kiss his neck before he brought his lips down to meet hers.

“And I love you.... happy father's day, Jet,” She spoke with a giggle.

He gave her a confused look, “Are we gonna play that game now? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you calling me daddy,” He commented, before she slapped his knee.

“You're going to be a father... dork,” She spoke casually as she relaxed against him.

Jet openly gaped, “H-how... I mean when?”

“I heard back from the doctor the other day,” Kagome said with a smile, “I'm apparently three-four weeks along already.”

“Which means....” He counted the days backwards in his head.

“Yep. You knocked me up on Mother's day,” she giggled, turning to her side to look up at him, resting her hand on his chest.

He was grinning from ear to ear. They both knew that there were going to be complications, what with their lifestyle and all, but for the moment they would just be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I used the word "cock" in this... I try.. SO hard to avoid using that word... but I can only get away with referring to it as a "throbbing member" so many times... so it was bound to happen. =S


End file.
